


Reverse

by bylbit



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bylbit/pseuds/bylbit
Summary: Taekwoon is Hakyeon’s and Hakyeon will do everything to keep it that way, even if it means that he has to come out as the Evil Queen trying to snatch Snow White’s Prince away.Because he is Snow White turned Evil Queen.





	Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Yeon.
> 
> For Hakyeon and Taekwoon.  
> For VIXX.

“Who are you messaging?”

The startled squeak that came out of the vocalist’s throat rivaled a girl’s. He looked up from his phone to see the group’s leader trying very hard to sneak a peek on Taekwoon’s phone. Knowing how nosy Hakyeon is, he immediately pressed the lock button of the device and slipped it into his pocket.

He gave him a look that clearly says ‘I-don't-want-you-here-so-why-are-you-here’. But Hakyeon’s reaction is already to be expected. He just simply pressed his lips as a pout was slowly emerging. Taekwoon grimace at the sight. He doesn’t understand why fans see it as a cute act when all he sees is a disgusting Hakyeon trying to act cute. Trying to be the operative word. Taekwoon didn’t have a choice but scramble back to his studio room where he is sure that no Hakyeon will be able to enter, not seeing the look of defeat etched on the leader’s face.

“You were irritating him again, hyung.” Jaehwan who was able to witness the exchange couldn’t help but voice his thoughts. Hakyeon looked at him, with an unreadable expression—but Jaehwan thought it resembles one who just gave up on life—etched on his face before he finally smiled. The smile ever warm that it even warmed Jaehwan’s chilly palms.

“I was just trying to make a conversation, Jaehwannie. We haven’t talked for the past three days.” Hakyeon said simply, before excusing himself.

Hakyeon misses the time when Taekwoon will be the one to come to him and ask advice. He misses the time when Taekwoon would go to his room in the middle of the night and ask to sleep beside him. He misses the time when Taekwoon would flood him messages whenever he comes home a little late. And most especially, he misses Taekwoon, his Taekwoon.

Taekwoon, on the other hand, was feeling the exact opposite. He’s tired of Hakyeon’s usual antics, the leader’s annoying voice, his ugly face, everything. He is simply tired of having Hakyeon around. Because come on! Who wouldn’t be sick of seeing Hakyeon’s face every second, every minute of every day for the past six years? Perhaps the fans, but Taekwoon is a different case. After six years of barely surviving Hakyeon and his irritating self, the main vocalist finally had enough. But don’t get him wrong, he doesn’t _really_ hate Hakyeon—wait, he _does_ hate Hakyeon. He hates the leader in and out. He’s been enduring all the leader’s cheesiness all these years because he was still quite shy back then and Hakyeon has always been more than ready to cover for him during interviews. However, things have changed. Taekwoon is more than capable of talking for himself, hence he doesn’t need Hakyeon anymore. But he couldn’t tell that face to face to the leader, because even if he does hate him, Taekwoon is still a human being with a heart, and he wouldn’t want to be the one responsible for hurting Hakyeon. It will only be a pain in the ass wooing the leader.

_Only that he doesn’t know that the tanned male is already hurting._

* * *

The blessing of a break came to them on a Monday afternoon, just after their Japan promotions. They’re already packing their belongings after a long stay in Japan. They’ll be going back to Seoul except for the leader who still has a few more business to attend to. And everyone can see that Taekwoon is more than happy about that. Because no Hakyeon means more rest and no Hakyeon means Taekwoon’s peace.

“Hyung, you could at least pretend that you feel sorry for Hakyeon-hyung, you know. We all know that among all of us, he’s the one who wants to be back home the most.” The group’s maknae told Taekwoon. They were both in their shared room, the two busy folding clothes here and there, not facing each other even just for a casual conversation.

Sanghyuk never received a reply until there was a knock on the door. Looking behind Taekwoon who ignored the knock, the younger decided to open the door. And there he saw Hakyeon smiling like he always does.

“What now, hyung?” He questioned the leader.

He was answered with a stern gaze at first, but it then melted to an eye smile. “I’m just checking on you. Wait—where’s Taekwoon? I need to speak to him before the rest of you leave.” The leader was already poking his head through the opened door, looking for signs of his precious main vocalist.

“He’s inside—” Sanghyuk wasn’t given the chance to finish his sentence because Hakyeon was already pushing his way through the door. The maknae couldn’t help but sigh.

“Taekwoonie!” The tanned male approached the vocalist with apparent joy but was met with a cold gaze and silence. Hakyeon’s smile faltered a little, _He’s at it again._ But he did his best to keep his front. Moving around to sit in front of Taekwoon on Sanghyuk’s bed, Hakyeon walked carelessly across the room, not noticing Taekwoon’s phone charger. It was already too late, all three people inside the room heard a loud thud, which was apparently Taekwoon’s phone.

“Aish! Look at what your carelessness did!” The vocalist shouted that caused Hakyeon to immediately bend down to pick the phone up and giving it back to Taekwoon, but not before seeing a very familiar face in the phone’s lock screen. He felt his heart break a few more times.

The leader looked at Taekwoon apologetically, “I’m sorry, Leo-yah. I didn’t mean it, I swear!” Hakyeon knows he looked pathetic, but it was the only way he could cover what he truly feels right now. If anything though, he was once again answered with silence, before a soft “Get out.” was heard.

“No, I still have to tell—”

“I said, get out.” For nth time in his life, Jung Taekwoon once again closed his doors to Hakyeon.

And Hakyeon, left with no choice—and tired for once—nodded. He smiled, the one that he mastered after years of being an idol, the smile that seems genuine but is overall a façade. “Seems like you don’t want to be bothered today, Taekwoon.” the leader paused, “I’ll just message you the details of the group's schedule next week then. I still won’t be back by next week, and manager-nim told me to inform you. Have a safe trip.” And with that, the tanned male left the room with a soft thud coming from the now closed door.

* * *

“When will you be back, Hyung?”

Hakyeon looked at his phone’s screen. Jaehwan and the other three kids were there, obviously eager to talk to him. But his eyes roamed across the limited view Jaehwan’s phone camera can provide, looking for a familiar figure but only to be disappointed.

“He’s busy with his phone lately. We don’t even know what’s keeping him that way.” The youngest in the group told Hakyeon with a slight pout. He seemed to know what is running through the leader’s mind.

“I see. Are you all doing well? I think I’ll be back next week.” Hakyeon paused, trying to determine the exact details about his return. However, nothing came to him, his mind is occupied with another thought that was on the other side of the screen. “Oh! Look at the time! I still have a few things to attend to today, so I’ll be saying my goodbye now. Don’t worry, I’ll message you after my schedules.” And the call ended.

Hakyeon stood up from his position on the bed, slightly stretching and letting out a yawn. He only got two hours of sleep before he was called for his schedule earlier and he can already feel its effect on his body. With long strides, he reached the door leading towards the halls of the hotel he is staying in, opening the door reluctantly at first, thinking for things he might have forgotten and later on opening it fully to allow himself into the busy life of Tokyo.

He lazily walked along the streets near the hotel he’s staying in, with no apparent destination. He lied when he said he’s got things to do. As far as he can remember, his next schedule wouldn’t be until the day after tomorrow so he’s practically free today. But something set off his mood. Deep inside him, he knows that he doesn’t have any right to complain, nor demand anything from anyone. However, destructive thoughts have always been on his mind lately and he can’t help but feel a little more alone every time his beloved Taekwoon ignores him.

He knows what’s going on. And what’s keeping Taekwoon busy. Because he wouldn’t be VIXX’s leader if he won’t be able to figure out such situation. He wouldn’t be the annoying Cha Hakyeon if something this important passes him. And so he knows. That Taekwoon is dating someone. That Taekwoon’s tolerance with him has already reached its peak. And that Taekwoon is only tolerating him now because he is, after all, he is a member of VIXX.

The thought makes his heart ache like it was just pricked with a thousand needles and it was his reality. The only man he loved and the only man who caused him pain. Just great. A dark part in him thinks of how much unfair everything is for him. He only did what he supposed was right to do. And he gets a cold shoulder in return.

The tanned male chuckled. Just how destructive are his thoughts? Looking around himself, he realized that he went too far from his initial location, and so he started to retrace his steps to go back to the hotel.

_That’s enough self-pity for today_ , he himself thinks.

Arriving at his hotel room, Hakyeon didn’t bother to change his clothes before retiring to the artificial security the bed provides. It’s time to rest, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Hakyeon so much.


End file.
